Marcus Bent
| cityofbirth = Hammersmith, London | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Free Agent | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1995–1998 1998–1999 1999 1999–2000 2000–2001 2001–2004 2004–2006 2006–2008 2008–2011 | clubs = Brentford Crystal Palace Port Vale Sheffield United Blackburn Rovers Ipswich Town Everton Charlton Athletic Birmingham City | caps(goals) = 70 ( 8) 28 ( 5) 23 ( 1) 48 (20) 37 ( 8) 61 (21) 55 ( 7) 46 ( 4) 33 ( 3) | nationalyears = 1998 | nationalteam = England U21 | nationalcaps(goals) = 2 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Club career Hell Bent on glory IF Marcus Bent helps Blackburn secure an FA Cup quarter-final clash against Arsenal he would do well to reflect on the days when a career in football seemed a distant dream. His rise from obscurity to the verge of Premiership football has proved every bit as tough as the life he left behind. Bent said: "My upbringing was difficult because of where we lived - not because my parents didn't care about me or my brothers and sisters, because they always made sure we didn't go without. "I grew up on a council estate in Shepherds Bush where it was easy to fall in with the wrong crowd. "I had friends who were into crime - petty theft initially, but once they had a taste for it prison beckoned for them. "It would have been easy to follow their lead. What seems harmless fun when you're young can soon develop into self-destruction." Bent's family moved to Feltham and by the time he joined St Pauls School in Sunbury he was already coming to prominence as a gifted athlete. Bent said: "The school felt I would be better off sticking to running. But I had set my heart on a football career and signed YTS forms for Brentford. "I made my debut at 17 and although I wasn't a prolific goalscorer, two years later Crystal Palace paid pounds 350,000 for me." Spells at Port Vale and Sheffield United followed before Blackburn came in. Bent added: "A year or so ago I wouldn't have considered a move that far North. But everything about Rovers was right. "They were doing well in the First Division and Graeme Souness excited me with his vision. "On Wednesday we face Bolton in the Cup replay - one step away from a quarter-final at Highbury. "But the main aim is still Premiership football next season." Byline: PAUL SMITH (Mar 4, 2001) Bent targets revival at Wigan Marcus Bent is determined to finally make his mark as a Premier League striker and step out of the shadow of his 'little brother' after opening his goals account for Wigan. The former Everton and Ipswich striker is with his 10th club at the age of 29 and celebrated his maiden Latics start with his first goal for the club on Saturday, only to see his side beaten 2-1 at Reading. But the goal still proved something of a starting point for Bent, who has the opportunity to take advantage of team-mate Emile Heskey's ill-timed injury absence - and to finally dispel any misconceptions that he and Tottenham striker Darren Bent are brothers. The pair were together at Ipswich early in their careers and again at Charlton last season, where they failed to keep the Addicks in the top flight. And, while Darren, 23, was making a £16m move to Spurs in the summer, Marcus was on the move again to Wigan in a season-long loan deal from The Valley. But, if he feels like the poor relation, then Marcus doesn't show it. "Let me put the record straight: mine and Darren's families are from the same place in Jamaica and that's the only connection," insisted the elder Bent. "Whether we're connected, I don't know, but we are close friends and we look out for each other's career. "He might have gone to Tottenham, I might have gone to Wigan; he might have gone for £16m but I just wish him all the best. "I know he's going to go on and play for England and score lots of goals. I'm just trying to get my own career back on track." And if that means stepping out of the shadows of a future England striker and into the shoes of a current one, then Wigan's Bent knows it is an opportunity he has to make the most of. The Latics were dealt a blow last week when Heskey underwent foot surgery after breaking a metatarsal bone. However, Bent believes he can prove to be a perfect replacement in the top flight, while his team-mate is on the sidelines. He added: "I know I can play in the Premier League and score goals. Hopefully, it started on Saturday and I can go on to prove it. "Emile's a quality striker, an England striker, and should be playing for England every time there is an international game. "But I've not come in and taken his place - I just want to prove that I deserve a place in the team. "It's unfortunate Emile got an injury and I got my chance - I didn't want it to happen like that. "And I haven't looked at him and said 'ha ha, I've got my place and I hope you stay out for the rest of the season'. "I want him to come back quicker than six weeks; there's an international coming up and I want him to be involved in that. "But listen, I've got belief in my own ability and my own career. "I want to be playing every week but I want to be playing for all the right reasons. I want to score goals and work hard for the team." By Stuart Roach (24 September 2007) I'm A Celeb's Gemma revives romance with Marcus Bent, scuppering hopes of jungle love Gemma Atkinson and Marcus Bent are back together - just days before she jets out to the jungle for I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! Former Hollyoaks babe Gemma is expected to be confirmed as a guest on the ITV show in the next few days, but news of her rekindled romance with Marcus will come as a blow to the show's producers. Early hype for the show boasted that Gemma, 22, would "do anything" to win - but hopes for promiscuity in the jungle will now be dashed. Striker Marcus, 29, who is currently on loan with Wigan, started dating Gemma a couple of years ago after they met at a party. He was engaged to Kelly Clark, the mother of his two-year-old daughter, at the time. After he and Gemma split up, he moved on to fellow WAG Danielle Lloyd, while Gemma dated Manchester United footballer Cristiano Ronaldo and was linked Newcastle United player Alan Smith. The two stayed in touch, however, and decided to give it another go. Our source said: "They have been texting each other for a while, and took the plunge last month when they met up for a drink. "The spark was still there, and they really hit it off again. They started seeing each other, but then came the call from ITV about sending Gemma into the I'm A Celebrity jungle. "It's not ideal for their fledgling relationship, and it will also be bad news for producers, who were hoping she might find love with one of the other contestants. Former 5ive singer Jason Brown was one star who had his eye on her. "But it looks like she only has eyes for Marcus." Meanwhile, former model Janice Dickinson and disgraced Apprentice star Katie Hopkins both touched down in Australia today. The show begins on ITV this Monday. Daily Mail (9 November 2007) Cardiff Bent double Marcus Bent's move from Charlton to Cardiff City is off after the striker requested to talk to Birmingham about a move to St Andrews. Cardiff had agreed a fee with Charlton for the well travelled front man and had also concurred on personal terms with the player ahead of a scheduled medical on Monday. However, having got wind of interest in his services from Birmingham, Bent has had a change of heart as he considers a future away from the capital. No deal Cardiff, upon hearing news of Bent's U-turn, have withdrawn their offer and the deal is now dead. A club statement read: "Shortly before Marcus Bent was due to arrive for his medical and complete his move to Cardiff City, we were informed that he had changed his mind and asked Charlton permission to speak to Birmingham. "Whilst at this stage we are unaware of whether he has been given permission to talk to Birmingham City, we only want players who are committed to Cardiff City Football Club and therefore have withdrawn from the deal." Sky Sports (14th July 2008) Middlesbrough complete Bent loan Gordon Strachan has made his first signing as Middlesbrough boss by tying up striker Marcus Bent on a two-month emergency loan deal from Birmingham. The 31-year-old has yet to feature for the Blues this season after suffering from a recurring hamstring injury. "Going up there for two months is an opportunity for him," Birmingham boss Alex McLeish told the club website. "When it's time for him to come back, we hope he'll be in great form and pushing for a place in the team." Bent joined the Blues from Charlton in July 2008 after the Addicks were relegated from the Premier League. McLeish added: "He's obviously had one or two setbacks with injuries. But he's a big, strong centre-forward with pace and presence - and when he's on top form he's an asset." Earlier this week, Strachan, who replaced Gareth Southgate as Boro boss on Monday, had spoken of his desire to improve his side's striking options in a season which has seen winger Adam Johnson lead the club's scoring charts. "We are short in the striking department, that's obvious," Strachan said on Thursday. "If you look at the teams who've got promoted recently, they've been strong upfront. "Sir Alex Ferguson used to say to me the most important part of your team is the strikers and we need to make that stronger." Bent began his career with Brentford, signing professional forms in 1995, and his form with the Bees attracted the attentions of Crystal Palace who paid £300,000 to take him to Selhurst Park in January 1998. He left for Port Vale a year later before a fruitful spell at Bramall Lane with Sheffield United where he scored 20 goals in 48 league appearances. The well-travelled striker then joined Blackburn for a fee in excess of £2m, spending just a season at Ewood Park before switching to Ipswich Town for £3m in November 2001, with the Suffolk club flying high in the Premier League. Three seasons at Portman Road led to a string of further moves that took in Everton, Charlton and Wigan, before joining Birmingham last season. BBC Sport (30 October 2009) Ipswich Town Bent completes Ipswich move Marcus Bent has completed his move from Blackburn to Ipswich. The striker signed for the Suffolk club for an undisclosed fee, believed to be between £2m and £3m. He completed his move in time to be included in the Town squad to face Middlesbrough on Sunday. Delighted Ipswich manager George Burley said: "At the age of 23, I feel Marcus has the potential to develop as one of the finest strikers in the Premiership." Ipswich are currently without Marcus Stewart, Finidi George and new signing Ulrich Le Pen through injury. Bent failed to make an impression at Blackburn following his £2.1m move to Ewood Park from Sheffield United last November. His scoring record at Bramall Lane was impressive, with 24 goals in 56 starts. But at Blackburn he scored just 11 times in 27 starts and 17 substitute appearances. He started only one game for Rovers this season, in a 1-0 defeat at Sunderland, and failed to score in nine appearances form the bench. But Burley has been keeping a close eye on the striker, who started his career at Brentford and Crystal Palace. Ipswich have also moved to strengthen their coaching staff with the appointment of Bryan Hamilton. Former Northern Ireland boss Hamilton has been appointed as joint first-team coach at the club he served as a player and in a previous coaching role. Hamilton also had a spell at Ipswich's East Anglian rivals Norwich. He succeeded Bruce Rioch as manager at Carrow Road in April 2000 but resigned in December after a poor run of results. Ipswich manager George Burley said: "I felt it was important that we brought in a coach of Bryan's high calibre and experience to work on the coaching staff. "Bryan will work closely with myself and Tony Mowbray. "I'm confident we will make a formidable coaching team to assist us in our battle to climb up the Premiership table. BBC Sport (23 November 2001) Everton Everton clinch Bent signing Everton have signed Ipswich striker Marcus Bent for £450,000 on a three-year deal. The 26-year-old, who also attracted interest from West Brom and Portsmouth, will officially become an Everton player on 1 July. "We're delighted to have signed Marcus," Everton boss David Moyes told the club's official website. "He'll give an added dimension to the squad because he can play up front and he can play wide right." Moyes added: "He's a good age and he's a price that at this present time we could afford. "He's got athleticism, he's quick, good in the air and we'll be looking to fit him in the squad. "I'm intending bringing in more players and hopefully Marcus is the first of many." Bent said that Moyes' intervention had swung his decision. "I was very impressed with what David had to say," said Bent. "He told me why he wanted me here and what he wanted me to do for the club and for myself and he was very positive. It made me want to come here. "From his point of view he's very focused, he's very determined, he knows what he wants and I think the players are going to give it to him. "The club has a lot of ambition - it's a big club, although it hasn't done as well as it could have done last year. "But hopefully I can come here, make a difference and do my utmost to be as good as I can be and score goals." Bent spent last season on loan at Leicester City, scoring 10 goals in 35 appearances as the Foxes were relegated from the Premiership. He has also had spells with Blackburn, Sheffield United, Crystal Palace, Port Vale and Brentford. Bent joined Ipswich from Blackburn for £3m in November 2001, but the club could not afford to pay the final year of his £17,000-per-week contract. BBC Sport (23 June 2004) Charlton Athletic Charlton complete Bent transfer Charlton have completed the signing of Marcus Bent from Everton for an initial £2m fee, which may rise to £2.5m. The 27-year-old striker put pen-to-paper on a three-and-a-half year deal at The Valley. Bent said: "Charlton are a team I've always looked at with high regard. I can't wait to get started and am really looking forward to it. "They always produce strong teams down here and it's nice to get a chance to play for Alan Curbishley." Curbishley is a long-term admirer of Bent and moved for him after agreeing to sell Jason Euell to Birmingham. "There were rumours in the summer and I think it's been ongoing," Bent told the Charlton website. "Coming up to the transfer window I know Everton have been looking to bring another striker in. That didn't mean I had to go but I felt it was better for me as I wasn't playing. "I was happy at the club but not playing means that I'm not happy in football terms." Bent made 42 appearances for the Toffees last season and his seven goals helped the Goodison Park club to Champions League qualification. But he has not been a regular in David Moyes' side this season, despite the club struggling in the Premiership. Bent is now hoping to kickstart the Addicks' frontline in a season that started with such promise. "I want to move on and I want to better myself and do as good as I can. That is playing at the highest level and being at the top end of the table. And I think at Charlton we can achieve that." BBC Sport (17 January 2006) International career Career statistics Honours Club Individual External links and references *Wikipedia *Soccerbase *Premier League *TheFA.com Category:1978 births Category:Forwards Category:Brentford F.C. players Category:Crystal Palace F.C. players Category:Port Vale F.C. players Category:Sheffield United F.C. players Category:Blackburn Rovers F.C. players Category:Ipswich Town F.C. players Category:Everton F.C. players Category:Charlton Athletic F.C. players Category:Birmingham City F.C. players Category:England under-21 international players Category:Premier League players Category:Births by year